


Do you get it now?

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Harry. Harry is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you get it now?

“Hi handsome.”

Harry turned around, knowing who he’d see. “Hi Malfoy. Come to harass me some more, have you?”

Draco shrugged as he leaned against the bar Harry was currently slouched over. “It’s what I do.”

“Surely there’s something else you could be doing than trying to rile me up.” Harry took a sip of his lager, barely tasting it. Nothing held much taste for him anymore, not since the death, destruction, fear that had ruled him for the past two years. But the alcoholic haze was a good thing, in his opinion. It was easier to forget that way.

“Perhaps there is,” Draco said, settling himself onto the stool beside Harry. “But there’s nothing I enjoy more than riling you up, you should know that by now. Besides, it’s so hard to do these days, nothing riles you anymore, Potter.” Draco signaled the bartender, ordering himself a martini, smirking as Harry snorted into his glass.

“So why keep trying? And why this new tactic, Malfoy? Insults don’t hold the same thrill for you anymore?” Harry ordered another glass when the bartender brought Draco his martini.

“Hmmm,” Draco pondered, sipping his drink. “Well, it would hardly be wise of me if I continued to employ tactics so unlikely to produce the result I’d intended, wouldn’t it?”

“Must you talk like that, Malfoy? Can’t you use English like a normal person?”

Draco scoffed. “I’m hardly normal, Potter.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Harry quipped, swallowing another mouthful of his drink. “So what exactly do you want from me Malfoy? Why all the innuendo?”

Draco shook his head, amused and frustrated by Harry’s obliviousness. “It should be obvious, Potter,” He replied. “I’m interested in a close personal relationship with your ‘Bait and Tackle.’ As it were.”

Harry laughed heartily. “Muggle slang? Oh, Malfoy, that’s so…odd, coming from you. Where did you hear that?”

Draco sniffed imperiously. “It seemed appropriate, given your entreaty to ‘talk like a normal person.’”

“A normal person, Malfoy, not some Muggle teenager,” Harry chuckled into his almost empty glass. “Don’t think you can slink out of this like a slimy Slytherin, Malfoy. Where’d you hear that?”

“Well, I thought I should learn a little about the Muggle world, you know,” Draco sipped his martini, eyeing Harry appraisingly.

“No, I don’t know,” Harry replied. “Why now?”

“Well,” Draco began. “You did grow up there, after all, and you’re quite the crusader for Muggle rights,” he paused when Harry snorted into his empty glass and signaled for another.

“Anyway,” Draco continued. “I thought it an adroit maneuver to learn a few things, if I wanted to keep you in my life for the foreseeable future.”

Harry put his newly refilled glass down and turned to face Draco. “What are you on about, Malfoy? Just tell me what you want; I’m tired of this.”

Draco turned to face Harry, their knees brushing as he leaned closer, placing one hand on Harry’s thigh.

“You want honesty? Alright, here it is then,” Draco took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye. “The truth is, you oblivious Gryffindor, that I want you.”

At Harry’s skeptical look, he continued. “I want you in my life, in my arms, in my bed…do you get it yet, or should I go on?”

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock, his mind still trying to work around what Draco had just said.

“I’ve finally figured out just what I want from you, Harry, and I intend to get it. I want you, all of you. From the top of your messy head to the tips of your oh so clumsy toes. I want it all, for the rest of my life, and yours.” He moved closer to a still shocked Harry as he spoke, gripping Harry’s thighs with both hands and standing between his legs.

“Merlin, even your blank look is so fucking attractive, I can hardly stand it. I hate you so much, Potter,” he finished before leaning in to press his lips against Harry’s slack ones, forcing Harry to respond, one way or another.

And Harry did, action being his forte after all. Before he’d realized what he’d done his arms had bypassed the alcoholic haze in his mind and had wrapped themselves around Draco’s waist, pulling the blonde closer as his tongue slid into Draco’s mouth, questing for answers. Draco met him stroke for stroke, his hands reaching up to tug at Harry’s messy locks, moaning as he was pressed up against Harry’s lean body.

The kiss broke at last, leaving them both breathless and aroused. Draco looked like a child whose every wish was fulfilled and Harry like one who’d been given everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted.

“So, do you get it now, Harry?” Draco asked softly, running his fingers through Harry’s soft hair.

“I think I’ve got a handle on it, Malfoy,” he said, letting go of Draco to toss a few bills on the bar beside their drinks. Before Draco could react, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him, not unwillingly, out of the bar and into a nearby alley.

Once there he wrapped his arms around Draco once more. “I think we’ll start in my bed, if it’s all the same to you,” he said, apparating them away without waiting for an answer.

Much, much later, Draco lay in Harry’s arms, sighing contentedly even as he winced from the twinge in his backside, thinking triumphantly to himself, ‘so that’s how you get through to a Gryffindor.’ He filed the thought away for future reference and snuggled deeper into Harry’s embrace.


End file.
